This invention relates to a poison bait dispenser for household pests, and especially, to a dispenser of poison bait for rodents such as mice and rats.
Poisons, which can be poured, such as poisoned grain, are commonly placed in dishes on the floor or directly on the floor. This involves the danger that the poison is touched by hand or is distributed uncontrollably in the room. The poison is thus also available to children and domestic animals. There results not only danger of poisoning for humans and domestic animals, but also a hygienically and aesthetically undesirable condition.